


See You On the Flip-Side

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Fake Names, Human Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Memory Alteration, Multi, Names, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Temporary Amnesia, ish, only for the AU, parts are based off a dream i had, sand dunes, should i add Constantine?, which ship tho?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Team Arrow, the Legends, and the daughters of the Demon find themselves in a reality where superheroes, vigilantes, and metahumans don't exist, and without their memories.To get back home, they need to remember who they are and find everyone.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Ray Palmer, Gideon & Team Legends (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Talia al Ghul & Oliver Queen, Talia al Ghul & Sara Lance, Team Arrow (Arrow TV 2012) & Team Legends (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Cafe on the Dunes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teaser, I want to see if people like this or not.

A shack sat high up on the sand dunes, it served as a cafe, a place for travelers to stop by and grab something to drink or eat.

A dark-haired lady sat at one of the window seats, staring out at the tides as they rolled gently up and down the seashore, cradling a (now empty) cup of coffee in her hands.

“You look like someone with a lot on her mind. Is everything good? No one’s dying or anything?” The cafe’s owner, a blonde lady with blue highlights asked, appearing behind the lady with a tray in her hands.

“Me?” The lady took her eyes off the tranquil landscape to look at the cafe owner. “As far as I know, everything's good- no one’s dying,” she said.

“That’s good. name’s Bramble. You-“ 'Bramble' picked up a coffee cup off her tray and put it on the table in front of the lady. “-Look like you could do with another one of those,”

The still-unidentified lady didn’t say anything more than a quick “Thanks”

As 'Bramble' was walking away, the lady said, “Call me Hanna,”

The blonde flashed her a quick smile and told her, “Good to meet you, Hanna,” before she left for the kitchen.

Over the next few days, just shy of a week, ‘Hanna’ showed up as soon as the cafe opened and stayed until it closed.

One day, while she was sitting in the same spot at the window bench, a man in a long dark green winter coat approached ‘Hanna’ and took a seat next to her.

“Hanna, you are a hard lady to track down,” the man told her, also looking out at the scenery.

“Who said I _wanted_ to be tracked down?” she answered.

The man- whoever he was, didn’t have an answer to that so the two fell into silence, the silence of two people just _existing_.

After a few minutes, 'Hanna' asked “Regardlessly, why are you here, Stephen?”

“Many reasons,” said the man- now identified as ‘Stephen’.

‘Hanna’ sighed and snapped, “Cut the bullshit and tell me the truth,”

‘Stephen’ looked over his shoulder, presumably to check if anyone was within hearing range. The only other person in the cafe was a deaf old man.

He leaned forward and told her, “We need to get out of here,”

“I know. The question is how?” ‘Hanna’ answered.

‘Stephen’ shrugged and said, “We’ll find a way, eventually,”

“Pray it won’t take too long,” she replied.

“Knowing your track record, I know it won’t be,” he told her before he got up to go do something and didn't return for nearly half an hour.

In his absence, 'Hanna' slipped out of the cafe for a walk across the top of the sand dunes, her hands in her pockets and the wind was blowing through her hair.

After a while, she stopped walking to look out over the waves once again.

Minutes passed, five, ten, fifteen, twenty.

The silence was broken by 'Stephan's' voice saying "I expected that you would slip out while I was preoccupied," as its owner approached 'Hanna'.

"You're getting better," was all she said in response, taking her eyes off the landscape to briefly look at him.

A couple of gulls flew over their heads and squawked loudly.

"My name is not 'Hanna', it is Talia, Talia al Ghul," as she spoke, memory flashes flashed through both 'Stephen' and her own minds, a woman in old-styled armor stood in front of an army, then the same lady was walking through a forest and came out on a beach.

After the memory flashes abruptly ended, they both didn't know what to say or do next.

"Good, I'm not the only one," 'Stephen' said, sounding slightly hopeful.

Talia resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"In a different life, you might have known me as Oliver Queen," Oliver told her as another set of memory flashes occurred of a man in green leather firing an arrow at someone then the same man was at the salmon ladder.

"Now that's done with, let's get out of here," Talia decided for them both as they both started down the far side of the dunes and toward the only path that provided access to the cafe.

In the distance behind them, a blonde lady was hurriedly approaching them. As she drew near, she was revealed to be 'Bramble'.

"If you're leaving, I'm coming with you," 'Bramble' called out to them.

"We're not going somewhere you can follow-" Oliver was interrupted by 'Bramble'.

"I'm from the other world too and-" She pushed in front of them, "-The name's Sara Lance,"

Sara didn't wait for them to reply, seemingly expecting the subsequent memory flashes. She continued down the path. After a minute or so, she turned around and asked, "You coming or what?"

Both Oliver and Talia had decided that the more people they had/could find, the better chance they had at getting home.


	2. Starling Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starling Technology, a technologies shop owned and run by three friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter (sorry but I have exams to study for).

“Why can’t you two ever be on time?” ‘Emily’ asked, rhetorically as ‘Clark’ and ‘Echo’ entered the technology shop.  It was only a few minutes until the shop, Starling Technology, opened for the day.

‘Clark’ raised his hands up in a ‘don’t look at me, I don’t know’ gesture and said, “It’s not our fault, the damn bus broke down on the way here,” as he dumped his bag behind the counter.

“Then why don’t you get a car or something?” the brunette shot back, not taking her eyes off her computer screen where she was checking over the order sheet to see if they had to get anything ready to ship out.

“Seriously Em?” ‘Echo’ mock-asked, “It’ll be another six years before I can afford a trashy car from the ‘70s!” he exclaimed as he disappeared into an aisle to check they had everything before they opened in a few minutes.

“I could always come to pick you both up,” she yells back, finally finished with checking the order sheet (their only orders so far were a flat-screen tv and full cinema sound-system)

‘Echo’ scoffed at that and answers, “You and I know that will never happen,”

‘Emily’ agreed with him as she stood up from her chair and went to go find ‘Clark’ who had disappeared off somewhere.

The man was deep in the aisle of wearable tech (watches, glasses, tech cuffs, and so on) and was unboxing a new model of control cuff in strange mixed colors of red and dark blue.

“That’s where you disappeared off to,” ‘Emily’ said as she appeared in the aisle.

‘Clark’ made a noise of affirmation, not looking up from his unboxing, which Emily wordlessly moved to help with.

After a few minutes of silence passed between them, only broken once by the sound of Echo opening the store to the public for the day and said public starting to trickle in.

“Hey, Clark,” ‘Emily’ spoke up when they were finished with the cuffs.

“Yeah?”

She returned behind the desk again, “You don’t look like a Clark, you seem more like Ray,” she told him.

When she finished her sentence, they both witnessed a memory flash which was of a man in a metallic suit fighting weird demonic creatures.

“Did you see that?” ‘Emily’ said.

‘Clark’ nodded and said “I did and you’re right, my name’s not ‘Clark’, it’s Ray, Ray Palmer,”

“Ditto. I’m Felicity Smoak, not ‘Emily’” Felicity said.

Like Ray, a set of memory flashes accompanied her name revelation, instead this time it was of a dyed-blonde lady sitting at a computer hacking something before changing to the same lady standing on a rooftop next to a man in green leather holding a archer’s bow.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one with memories of another life?” she asked.

Before Ray could answer, ‘Echo’ appeared near the deak and said, “No, you’re not. I have those memories and from what Ray has told me, he has too,” Before anyone could say anything, he added, “I saw those memory flashes,”

Felicity looked pointedly at Ray.

“He’s right,” he admitted.

This was a sorta-mess they had to sort out and luckily there weren’t many people in the store at the moment.

“Then who are you, Echo?” she asked.

“Not Echo obviously, I’m Curtis Holt-” He was interrupted by yet another set of memory flashes, once again.

This time, it was ‘Echo’ or Curtis, standing by Felicity, working on something similar to the blonde, it changed to him clad in a red, black and white outfit with a T-shaped mask covering his face; He was standing on the same rooftop as Felicity and the man in green.

“So now we have our memories back, correct or otherwise, what do we do? Do we go find the others? If they are even here in this reality,” Ray asked.

Felicity turned her attention to her computer, “You know how we signed the backup owners to that guy- Coory? I’m handing the store to him and we can get going and decide what we want to do on the way,” she told them, bringing up the necessary documents and writing the emails.

Soon, it was all completed and she stood up.

“Now, we go get some stuff from our places and get the frack out of here,” Felicity told them as she led them out of the store, only after getting the shoppers out and closing it up.

* * *

After a brief stop at their apartments, they were on the road.

“Do you have any idea where anyone else could be? Or how we could track them?” Curtis asked as he drove Felicity’s Honda Civic around a corner, Felicity and Ray were in the backseat, the former had a laptop balanced on her legs.

“Possibly, I found a worker’s profile for a cafe waitress that looks like Sara, which is probably her,” the brunette informed the two men.

“That’s a start, at least,” Ray commented as Felicity put the directions for the town the “Cafe on the Dunes” could be found in.

“And it looks like we have a road trip ahead of us,” Curtis told them. It would take them nearly eight or nine hours to reach the town.

“Better to get going now then,” he announced, pulling onto the highway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray's fake name is because Brendon Routh (who played Ray) played Clark Kent in Superman Returns; Curtis is in honor of his actor, so is Felicity's and Oliver's; Talia's is because of a dream I had a while ago; Sara's is from a suggestion from my mum.


	3. UPDATE

This isn't a chapter.

Just wanted to let y'all know that this work: 'See You on the Flip-Side' is going on hiatus until at least early December/late November, that is - if I'm still alive.

Why?

  * I want to focus on my schoolwork and bring my grades up
  * I have school camp for almost all of November
  * Other more personal reasons



* * *

This goes for a few of my multi and single chapters works on both this and my other account.

Notably:

  * (Barely) organized chaos [Ninjago]
  * Wishing Box [Ninjago]
  * Life [MCU]
  * Where are you now? [Ninjago]
  * MJ Fixes the United States [MCU]



* * *

Sorry guys, see you in a few months (hopefully).

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: purple-arrows (Arrowverse & DC blog) or tired-fanfic-writer (main). Timeline: Arrow start of s6, Legends whichever season Zari is in (but Stein is alive and Jax is still there).


End file.
